


A Little Love Goes a Long Way

by twitchtipthegnawer



Series: Overwatch Oneshots [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A happy lesbian with a lap very full of Russian babe, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Groping, Lesbian Character of Color, Light Dom/sub, Mei's a lesbian, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginismus, Vibrators, because let's be honest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7458325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twitchtipthegnawer/pseuds/twitchtipthegnawer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never before has Mei been so thankful that Overwatch, as an organization, tends to attract strong women. In fact, she's beginning to think she'd never appreciated it properly before she met Zarya. She is definitely appreciating it now, though. Even more so because it turns out that Russian pet names are cute as hell, and Russian bodybuilders who turn to putty in her hands when they're turned on are even cuter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Love Goes a Long Way

She just couldn’t get over how _big_ Zarya was. She knew it was obvious in the way she blushed whenever she saw Zarya, but she couldn’t help it. Their height difference alone was significant, and when it was combined with those _muscles,_ well, Mei was helpless.

This was why she’d not been able to stutter her answer when Zarya had asked her out, cheeks almost as pink as her hair. Mei had tried, she had, but in the end she’d resorted to grabbing Zarya’s hands and tugging her down until Zarya had stooped, hesitant as hell, and kissed her. Turns out, Zarya was as good with her tongue as she was with every other muscle in her body.

It was also why Mei was trembling now, her hands clutching at Zarya’s shoulders. She had been teasing Zarya’s chest, marvelling at the solid muscle under soft fat, but then Zarya had slipped her fingers inside Mei and Mei had realized she needed something _solid_ to hang on to.

Even two fingers was enough to feel like some of the larger toys Mei owned. Granted, she tended towards the smaller sizes to match her shorter stature, but still, it was _good._ Whines and whimpers tumbled out of her mouth, and Zarya grinned in self-satisfaction that was made somewhat less convincing by the flush across her high cheekbones.

“Are you enjoying yourself kotyonok?” Zarya dipped her head, kissing Mei softly and delaying her answer. Despite the filthiness of what they were doing, Zarya always kissed surprisingly chastely, and Mei adored it.

“Mmm, yes,” Mei slid her shaking hands down Zarya’s body, following the taut lines of muscles. “Would you like me to return the favor?” She breathed the words into Zarya’s soft mouth, but ended up blinking up at her girlfriend, confused by the sudden distance and fingers still inside her.

Zarya wouldn’t meet her eyes, instead staring at the small curve of Mei’s ear. “I ah, cannot,” she said, some of the color draining from her face at the admission.

Eyes widening, Mei’s hands flew from Zarya’s waist to her cheeks, cradling them in small palms. “Oh, _oh!_ ” Mei squirmed until Zarya withdrew her fingers, ignored the feeling of loss in the pit of her stomach. She could come later. “I have, ah, I have a vibrator under the bed if you want--”

All at once, Zarya’s blush was back in full-force, staining red down to her neck. “Um,” Zarya buried her face in the black, silky locks spreading out on the pillow behind Mei’s head. “Yes, please,” she said, muffled.

Pushing on Zarya’s shoulder until she let her up, Mei rolled to the side of the bed, going up on her knees to get a better angle at grabbing the box. She barely had it in her hands, however, before she was fumbling not to drop it through the feeling of two hands firmly kneading her ass. “Zarya,” she said, warning weightless with breathlessness.  
“What is it kotyonok?” Zarya’s face was suspiciously close to Mei’s thighs until she laughed and kicked backwards, dislodging her.

“Don’t distract me,” said Mei as she placed the box on the bed, easily keying in the code to open it. She pulled out a cordless wand, then looked up at Zarya’s flushed face and wiggled her eyebrows. “You sure?”

Swallowing hard, Zarya nodded, licked her lips in an unconscious motion that made Mei feel something predatory shiver down her spine. Zarya, for all her muscles and height and bluster, looked _delicious_ during sex. Mei clicked the box closed and carelessly pushed it off the bed, suddenly wanting all that skin-on-skin contact back _now._

As gentle as Mei was, she could still be very firm in her touches. And Zarya didn’t resist, easily lying on her back and staring at the black toy with eyes that were part hungry and part nervous. With a casual flick of her fingers Mei had the wand rumbling, vibrations tingling a bit in her fingers. She set it against one of Zarya’s nipples, grinning as her lips fell open.

“Aw, bǎobèi,” Mei crooned, slid the vibe down Zarya’s taut muscles torturously slow. “If I’d known you’d like it this much, I would have taken it out sooner.”

Embarrassed, Zarya squeezed her eyes shut, but Mei didn’t hesitate. She allowed the toy to rest in the crease between Zarya’s thigh and hip, stroked her girlfriend’s hair gently. But she knew Zarya, and knew how to read the anticipation in the way she licked her slack lips, so she drew the toy further down and pressed the broad head flat against her folds.

Zarya cried out, her spine arching as her fingers fisted in the bed sheets. Mei eyed the curve of her appreciatively; she loved reminders that Zarya’s training had left her limber as well as strong. Shifting the vibe slowly, Mei rubbed it up and down Zarya’s labia, though she intentionally kept direct pressure off of her clit.

She quickly reduced Zarya to panting, relishing the way she had her huge girlfriend writhing under her. There were many upsides to dating someone as large as Zarya, but this was one she didn’t get to indulge often. Grey eyes shining with tears, nearly swallowed by lust-blown pupils, left Zarya even more beautiful than usual.

“M-Mei,” she said, pleading and breathless. “Pozhaluysta, Mei, p-please.” Oh, Mei could _purr_ with delight at the sound of Zarya struggling to beg, but she settled for the next best thing.

Quickly, she slid the slick tip of the vibe up, pushing it firmly against Zarya’s clit. She turned the setting up one notch for good measure, and then watched as Zarya’s hands spasmed against the disheveled bed. “You’re doing so well,” she soothed, knowing that Zarya needed the words when she felt so overwhelmed.

The full-body twitches subsided into shudders, gasps into sweet shaky breaths that Mei wanted to lap up. She settled for rocking the vibe against Zarya, pushing it down firmly and then lightening the pressure, sometimes even removing it entirely for a couple of seconds. With her free hand she rubbed Zarya’s flank with a smooth, constant pressure.

Between the vibe and Mei’s hand on her, it didn’t take long to work Zarya up nearly to the point of orgasm. The last time Mei removed the vibe she actually _sobbed,_ but she didn’t beg to have it back. She simply waited, willing and pliant and beyond adorable.

Mei set the wand down, then pressed her hand between Zarya’s legs. She felt the tension in her thighs, but before Zarya could caution her, she said, “Hush bǎobèi, I won’t hurt you.” Gently, she slid her first two fingers up and down, then rubbed her thumb in small circles around Zarya’s clit.

“I want to feel you come,” she said, quiet and loving. She didn’t expect how deeply the words would affect Zarya, the way she would sit up abruptly and wrap her arms around the smaller girl. Hiding her face in Mei’s shoulder, Zarya nodded, whining weakly.

All of a sudden Mei got her wish, Zarya’s body nearly clinging to Mei as she rode out the waves of pleasure. Her teeth clamped onto the base of Mei’s neck, but even as she came Zarya kept the pressure light enough that it didn’t hurt. The action did muffle the sounds coming out of her mouth, and Mei found herself regretting that she couldn’t hear Zarya more clearly, though she supposed she could save that for next time.

Eventually Zarya calmed and unwrapped her arms and legs from where they’d locked like a vice around Mei. There was something sheepish in the quirk of her lips, but Mei kissed it off of her with a brush of their lips that steadily deepened. The kiss was long and satisfied, despite the arousal still curling in Mei’s stomach. When they at last broke apart, Zarya still looked dazed, but no longer sheepish. “That was, ah, good, kotyonok.”

“I know,” said Mei, smiling in the way she knew left the apples of her cheeks rosy and inviting. “I enjoyed it too.”

A hand slid down Mei’s spine, lighter than Zarya’s usual attempts at seduction. It sent goosebumps over Mei’s warm skin, and her delight only grew when Zarya leaned close and said into her ear, “Would you like me to return the favor?”

“Yes,” Mei answered, and then she was biting Zarya’s shoulder quite a bit harder than Zarya had bitten her. It kept her moan when Zarya grabbed two handfuls of her ass and kneaded firmly quiet, but more importantly it made Zarya inhale sharply, cut off the quiet chuckle that had been bouncing in her chest. Yes, Mei definitely wanted Zarya to return the favor, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t stay in control.

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up being substantially shorter than I meant it to be, and I felt bad about that until I realized that A) It will be the only Mei/Zarya E-rated fic on ao3 as of its posting, and B) I've literally never posted explicit femslash on here before. Since this is sort of a double christening of both the tag and my account, I figure it doesn't matter if it's kind of short and sweet, right?
> 
> As always, if you'd like to see more please, please comment!! I can't mind read, I won't know if anyone is interested in reading more Mei/Zarya by me unless you say so :"")


End file.
